Antonio-007 (Sev)
"Get the job done, whatever it takes."-Sev Antonio-007, nicknamed Sev by his fireteam, is a SPARTAN-II who has served from the Insurrectionist Wars to battles to the far out reaches of newly colonized territories. His most recent mission on record was at the colony of Unity where it saw a devastating Flood outbreak. Biography "While I am coming close to my experation date, it was an honor working with an amazing team of Spartans such as all of you. Especially you 007; I hope if we pull this off, the whole fixing me and prolonging my life, I'll stay with this Fireteam" -Maverick Childhood-Early Life When Doctor Catherine Halsey evaluated him for the SPARTAN Program they had found Antonio living alone in ally ways on Eridanus II. His parents had been killed early in his childhood so he grew up surviving and scrounging for whatever he could. What little he could remember of his parents was not pleasant, as he described them as junkies and scum. When Dr.Halsey had personal approach him for abduction she was shocked to find in the report that the boy would have willingly gone as long as he could have a family. But with her budget recently cut she had to leave the boy behind. However ONI saw this as an opportunity, and with a willing candidate they took him off world and proceeded with his secret training at an ONI base along with 3 other candidates acquired by ONI personal. He, along with the aforementioned 3 children, were taken to Serenity Base, a top secret station owned by ONI for the use of secret projects such as this. Here they would undergo their training and augmentation. During the curse of his training it was quickly found that Sev was prone to violent tendencies and outbursts. He was quick to begin fights with most of them ending as him the victor save a few occasions. After his augmentations he had been assigned to covert-op missions either with small units or alone; the later being noted to be his most effective field work out of his entire service record. He'd become a lone wolf that got the job done at any cost. Recorded Missions While working as a lone unit he took part in many assassinations and the destruction of multiple Insurrectionist Cells. All the way to the point of Erebus forming he has had many mission accomplished and few were deemed failures. Assassination of Jay Rodriguez One particular high value target he was sent after was Jay Rodriguez. He and his Outer Colonies Republic had caused massive damage to many innocent people and would send in full units worth of personnel to fight and attempt to capture UNSC controlled colonies. After finding intel on Rodriguez Sev had no problem with brutally eliminating him and subsequently causing the destruction of his cell of Insurrectionists in the process via setting off a bomb where they're top members were having a meeting. With the leadership destroyed and no clear line-up for the positions they quickly fell into infighting, whipping themselves out to the point of no possible future threats for many years. Destruction of the Rivera Crime Family After Rodriguez. he was tasked with infiltrating and taking out a small rebel cell that fancied themselves a crime family. Once infiltrated he spent the years 2522 to mid 2524 as a mole for ONI. Once they found the information gathered sufficient enough they updated his orders: he was now tasked with the elimination of all top Rivera Family members to silence their operations. Upon the killing of the 'lieutenants' and subornments to the head he made his move for the big boss. Darek Rivera, the head of the family, was recorded dead after falling from his business's headquarters top floor for a total of 50 stories. Dao KI5: Operation Decay The first team mission Sev had with Erebus was Operation Decay. During this operation they were tasked with hit-and-run tactics to eliminate growing ground forces provided by a then Covenant Zealot Kus 'Munamai. This would be the start of the feud between the Zealot and Spartan. Once the planet started getting glassed the team got off planet via Pelican. It was then that Raptor-5 informed Sev of their new position as members of Section 0 and they were picked up by the UNSC Harbinger. Invasion of Earth Once they were deployed they had done the usual elimination of enemy units in specified areas until the team was pulled out to save Raptor-5 in New Mombasa. Upon reaching him they found he was wounded by a Type-25 Carbine, more commonly referred to as a Spiker, round to the side of his torso just below the ribs and the shoulder. They escorted him to safety and was extracted after hours of being held up in a former sports store. Azuno Colony During this mission they quilled a uprising rebel movement. Speculation was high toward the Outer Colonies Republic, however this was waved off after confirmation of said organization still barely recovering from Sev's handy work. Earus During this campaign Antonio and Erebus were taxed heavily when they would be put up against Kus 'Munamai and The Galactic Pact formed by him. They would go on to liberate the planet after heavy losses sustained by both sides, but ultimately failed in regards to permanently dealing with the former Zealot. Unity Colony Dealing with the Flood was not something Antonio predicted he'd be doing. But once Erebus was sent to Unity that's exactly what they all got. The resulting findings caused ONI to call for the entire system to be quarantined and the planet Unity was located on to be glassed. The mission was not a success nor a failure, but leaned more toward the former as ONI gained a new asset in the form of Taylor Cruz. Accomplishments "While his methods may hardely be called conventional, you must admit he has made results apper in weeks where anyone else would have made them in years." -Dr. Catherine Halsey about Sev during the Second Battle of Requiem As a lone unit from nearly the beginning Sev was tasked with high risk-high reward missions when it came to dealing with the Insurrectionists. He would become known for taking out entire militia cells within 3 days of his assignment, and after personally assassinating a head of an Insurrection Cell and former ONI operative along with all personal in the facility was deemed a valued asset for the time being. When he was paired with a team he was noted as being an exemplary commander who would die before he allowed his men to. Having been a part of many major conflicts as well as being a highly experienced soldier who has proven hard to kill even to Sangheili Zealots and Field Marshals. This has earned him a high reputation among his allies and even his enemies of both fear and respect. The only recorded people that could make him surrender are Kus 'Munamai, rouge Spartan III Summer-B210, Raptor-5, and his own Fireteam. On one occasion Sev had been reported being seen going against a Jiralhanae Chieftain in hand-to-hand combat to by time for escaping civilians and Marines. Near unexpectedly he won after a long fight with various cuts, bruises, and dented and scraped armor. When asked why he engaged the Chieftain in such a manner he responded with "He challenged me, so I took up his offer."; when asked how he could be insane enough to accept the challenge he stated "The mission was at stake. We needed a distraction and only one thought went through my mind. Get the job done, whatever it takes." Even though he exhibits a high anti-social attitude, he still will team with allies when needed or authorized. In these scenarios he has shown to be an excellent leader with a mind keen to tactics and combat; as an example of this: once during a skirmish with Covenant forces he and a platoon of Marines were pinned down. He had the choice of using the soldiers as expendable shields or aid them till extraction arrived. He chose the later and when it did come there was minimal casualties with only wounded and no dead. Fireteam Erebus "Erebus, we have our orders. Now lets go out there and finish this fight!" -Sev to his Fireteam before the Battle of Instalation 00 When it came time for him to be assigned a permanent Fireteam Sev was chosen as team leader with 3 other secret inductees to the SPARTAN II Program one at a time. Together they formed Fireteam Erebus, which would later go on to be compared to Blue Team in terms of combat effectiveness only, and it is noted each of the 4 Spartans had worked alone and was very effective when they did, but they all worked just as well as a unit as time proved with their many Operations and battles. Trivia * Sev eventually adopted the HELIOSKRILL-class Mjolnir variant out of a deep rooted respect toward the Sangheili race as warriors * Even though he is a really reclusive person and tends to keep to himself, he enjoys wild animal life on planets with such life present that is also tame * Sev's nickname, that being Sev, is derived from Star Wars Republic Commandos Sev. His 007 is a reference to James Bound and the favorite number of Bungie * His armor color is the Fireteam's armor pattern shared between all of them. Coincidentally this is his favorite color combanation * His first appearance is in the story Halo: Fireteam Erebus on Wattpad by Ash_The_Reaper (same person who made this and the Fireteam Erebus wiki) * He loves chocolate * He was born on the same planet as John-117 and Emile-A239 * His methods of combat are unorthodox at times, making him a hard to predict enemy if you haven't seen him fighting before, earning him the nickname "Loco" by some Marines Erebus had on a mission * He coined the nickname Kamikaze for Ezekiel after a failed flight of a Pelican with the end result being the team ending up hours away from their objective, the Pelican being completely totaled, and the present Marines scared of Pelicans for 3 weeks with them needing therapy where one was recorded having said "I've ridden in a lot of Pelicans in my time as a Marine; let me tell you. What he did was not something I had ever experienced before. You wanna know why? BECUSE A PELICAN ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THE THINGS HE ATTEMPTED TO MAKE IT DO! WE ENDED UP IN A CREVICE IN THE MOUNTAINS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" after hearing this audio log, Sev made sure Kamakazi stuck and Ezekiel was never allowed access to vehicles again while he was present * He is often caught talking to himself or the team designated AI Maverick due to his anti-social personality to avoid humans outside of combat * Summer-B210 will appear in the story ''Halo: Fireteam Erebus ''along with her former team during Operation: Silent Dawn Category:Original Character Category:AshTheReaper001 Category:Spartan-007 Category:Sev